Ok Now We're Even
by amrod23
Summary: Tommy cheated on Jude. But she forgave him. Now that she’s caught him once again,she knows they are done. But not without a little revenge.Who can she sleep with that will stick it to Tommy the most? How about his best friend? One shot sequel to NWE.


**Tommy has cheated on Jude before. And she took him back. Now that she's caught him once again. She knows they are done. But she wants to leave the relationship with a bang. Who can she sleep with that will stick it to Tommy the most? Spiederman didn't work. But how about Tommy's best friend?**

* * *

**A/N: Sequel to my other one shot. Now We're Even. Tell me what you think please.  
**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Instant Star.**

* * *

**Ok. Now We're Even**

**Jude's POV: **

I didn't believe Tommy when he said he was staying home tonight, claiming he was too tired to do anything with me tonight. I overheard him talking on his cell phone. He was going to a new club opening. And I was going to surprise him there. I wasn't willing to play the hurt girlfriend that just caught her boyfriend in a lie, any longer. No. Tommy didn't know who he was dealing with. And for that he would pay dearly.

I stepped out of my car, my high heel boots clicking as I approached the bouncer. I smiled sweetly at him. Just my luck , he was a huge Jude Harrison fan. He let me pass on through without waiting in the long line.

It wasn't difficult to find him. Tommy liked the back of the club. Probably reserved a table for his newest whore and himself. The VIP room was opened to me too, of course. Have I mentioned how much I love being famous?

I walked in and there he was. For months he begged me to take him back. He was faithful for a while. Yet. Here Tommy was, kissing another girl. Groping her, as the tramp touched him here and there.

I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. " My turn Quincy."

I could feel the way the sound of my voice made him tense up. He turned around to look at me. His face blank, he had been caught. **Again**. I smiled evilly at him.

"Jude. Baby. It's not what it looks like." Tommy stuttered.

"It's fine Tommy." I said stroking the side of his face. " You know how I usually handle this kind of thing." I kissed him on the lips gently. I tasted my lips and looked at the slut he was with. "You're a pretty girl. No need to buy the cheap lipstick. Here." I threw some money at her. " Get yourself the good stuff." I smirked and walked off.

Tommy grabbed my arm. " Baby. I slipped up. I'm so sorry. I love you."

I rolled my eyes at him. "See you later Tommy. Oh and don't bother calling me tonight. I'm going to be … busy." I smiled at him. Before he could grab me again, I left. I knew he followed me outside the VIP room, I could hear him calling my name through the music of the club. But luckily I lost him in the sea of club goers. I got in my car and drove off in a hurry.

As I drove, I thought of what I had just seen. I guess Tommy had gotten over seeing me screwing Spied.

I knew where to hurt him the most. What is that rule Tommy is so fond of ? ' Don't date your best friend's ex'? Hmmm. Then, I bet he wouldn't like his best friend fucking his ex. I laughed wickedly. This night was going to be better than I thought.

I arrived at his apartment and knocked on his door a few times before I heard foot steps from inside. He slowly opened the door. He was surprised to see me no doubt.

"Jude?" He asked looking me over.

"Can I come in?" I asked softly.

He nodded his head. I guess he was surprised not only to see me, but by the way I was dressed. I could feel him staring at me as I walked into his apartment.

I turned to look at him. He was still holding the door open. I sat down on his couch without an invitation, crossing my legs. I knew full well, how the short skirt rode up, exposing more skin than he was used to seeing of me.

He sat down next to me, not knowing what to say. I noticed he was looking at my red tank top. It was pretty cold in here. Darn. Did I forget to wear a bra again?

"What did T do this time?" He asked, finally catching on.

"Kwest? Can't a girl come see her friend, without it having to do with anything other than she missed you?" I replied sweetly.

"We saw each other this morning." He grinned.

I slid closer to him, resting my hand on his knee. " It's been that long." My voice came out dry and husky.

"Did Tommy cheat on you or something? " He asked trying to focus on looking at my face.

"Maybe. But, I'm not here to talk about Quincy." I answered, trailing my hand up his thigh.

He reached out and stopped my hand. " What are you doing?"

"You know what I'm doing." I asked, bring my voice down to where it sounded like I breathed the words out.

"You're sister will be mad at you if she finds out." Kwest warned.

"You broke up with my sister. What **we** do is none of her business." I said sitting even closer to him. My thigh was touching his ever so slightly.

I crossed my leg over his, exposing the soft skin of my thigh. I saw him swallow.

"I know what you did with Spiederman when you caught Tommy cheating you the last time." He swallowed. I smirked when I saw he wasn't looking at my face when he spoke. His eyes were fixated on my exposed leg.

"Good. Then you know what to expect." I grinned and straddled him. I leaned forward and kissed his neck. I heard him take in a long breath.

"Jude?" He whispered.

"What is it Kwest?" I whispered hoarsely in his ear.

"We can't do this." He breathed.

I stopped kissing him and looked him in the eye. " You broke up with Sadie because she was still hung up on Tommy. Tell me you never thought that when she was kissing you, she was thinking of Tommy. When you were fucking her, she was thinking of Tommy."

I saw his fists clench. I hit a nerve. Of course he thought that. I leaned against him, my chest pressing against his, to whisper in his ear. " But I promise that every time you enter me and when you make me come. **I won't **be thinking of Tommy. I'll be thinking of you Kwest." I looked at his eyes again. They clouded over with lust. " Besides don't tell me fucking Tommy's girlfriend behind his back doesn't turn you on." I finished with a smirk.

I saw a slight grin playing on his face. He leaned up and captured my lips with his own. I moaned when I felt his hand trail up my thigh and go under my short skirt. His hands were touching my bare cheeks. " You're wearing a thong?" He asked breathlessly.

" I always wear a thong with my skirts. You should pay attention." I whispered against his ear. I nibbled at his ear and I heard his breath catch in his throat.

I slowly ran my tongue along his bottom lip, begging for entrance. I smiled against his lips when he parted his lips and welcomed me inside his mouth. His hands grabbed on to my ass and pushed me up against his growing erection, I couldn't help but moan in response. Who knew Kwest could get this excited so fast? A fact I appreciated.

My hands went to the buttons of his shirt. I removed his shirt and tossed it on the floor, as his hands roamed by back. He tugged at the bottom of my top and we broke our kiss as he removed it from my body. I saw him lick his lips when he saw my bare breasts. I grabbed the back of his head and led him to my chest.

Kwest took my left nipple into his mouth, sucking and teasing it with his tongue.

After a while, he switched to my right nipple, giving it the same attention he gave to my left. He trailed kissed up my body until he reached my neck, pushing strands of my hair away from my neck so he could kiss along my collar bone.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the way Kwest kissed my body. I reached down between us and undid his pants. He stopped kissing me to grin wickedly. Kwest laid me down on the couch, getting up momentarily to remove his pants. He dropped them on the floor near us.

He hovered over me and I smiled up at him as he looked down at me. His left hand traced the outline of my face, down to my neck, chest and finally my stomach. Kwest quickly unbuttoned my skirt and I allowed him to slip it down my legs to join his pants on the floor.

I bit my bottom lip. I was only in my thong and he in his thin boxers, the evidence of his desire for me, poking out through his boxers. His hand wondered to the crouch of my thong, hooking his finger around it and yanking the garment off my body.

Without giving me time to adjust to how exposed I was to him now, he inserted one finger inside my folds. I gasped when he entered me with a second finger and began to pump them in and out of me at an even pace.

Suddenly he curled up his fingers and touched my clit, rubbing against it, stroking it painfully slow. I arched my back to bring his hand closer to my middle. The aching between my legs could not be relieved. " Kwest. I need you inside me. Now." I breathed out.

He removed his fingers and licked them dry, before reaching down to remove his boxers. As he lay on top of me, I could feel his member poking at my stomach. His lips found mine and kissed me passionately. I could hear his free hand searching for something in his pants. The noise stopped and he broke our kiss. I saw the condom in his hand and I grabbed it from him, ripping it open and gripping his hardness in one hand. I slipped the condom down his shaft and smiled.

Kwest looked down at me. " You ready Jude? Once we do this. There's no going back."

"I don't want to go back." I whispered into the darkness.

He grinned and placed himself at my entrance. He entered me slowly, filling me completely. I inhaled deeply at the wonderful sensation having him inside me produced.

His movements were slow and deliberate at first. I returned each one of his thrusts with one of my own. Kwest slipped in and out of me, my natural lubricant making him glide easily. He grabbed my leg and put it over his shoulder. Our movement s began to loose all rhythm.

I could feel my walls contract all around him. I moaned his name and screamed for him to go faster.

Our pants and heavy breathing could be heard throughout the modest apartment. I felt my peak coming closer with each of his thrusts. I arched me back and yelled his name as I found my release.

Kwest continued his thrusts until he too came inside the condom. He pulled out of me and pushed a few strands of my hair off my sweaty forehead. He leaned down and gave me a small peck on the lips.

After we had caught our breathes, Kwest climbed off me and I sat up. He opened his arms and I cuddled underneath them.

I smiled up at him, my eyes thanking him for the sweet gesture. I had come to his apartment to seek payback on Tommy. But Kwest was a good guy. I was glad I had come to him tonight. He leaned down and kissed my lips again. We pulled away and I got an idea.

I got up suddenly and stood naked in front of him. " What are you doing?" He asked as I stretched out my hand for him to take.

"I haven't had a tour of your place." I said as he finally took my hand and stood with me.

" You want the naked tour?" He asked with a grin.

I leaned against him. " Aren't they the most fun." I smiled. " Plus. Maybe we can have round two in your room. I've never been in there you know." I said trailing my index finger down his chest.

"We can't have that." He said kissing my neck. " Let's go." He said pulling me down a hallway.

The second and third rounds were played out in Kwest's bed. Not a bad way to spend three hours.

We were laying in his bed, Kwest had his arm wrapped around me. I had kept my promise. Not once did I think of Tommy while we were together. " Sadie is stupid." I said suddenly.

This caused him to laugh. "Why is that?'"

"Well you **definitely** made me forget about Quincy." I smiled.

We were interrupted by a knock on the door. "I'll go get that." He told me, kissing the top of my head. I looked at the digital clock next to his bed. 2:30 it read.

I heard Kwest open the door and I smiled when I heard Tommy's voice. I wrapped a sheet around me and peeked my head out of Kwest's bedroom door.

"Kwest. I messed up man. Jude caught me with another girl. I looked for her at the rehearsal space, I thought she had ran off with Spiederman, but there was no one there. You have to help me." Tommy voice sounded desperate.

I walked out of the room and into the living room. Kwest was only wearing his boxers and Tommy looked ready to cry.

"Hey baby." I greeted Tommy. " Done with your slut already? Kwest and I just got done too. Right Kwest?" I said walking up behind Kwest. I wrapped my arms around his middle and placed a small kiss on his bare shoulder.

I looked at Tommy, a satisfied smile on my face. " Ok. **Now** were even. Oh and over. Have a nice time with all your sluts Quincy."

Tommy looked stunned. He glanced between Kwest and me, taking in the fact I was only wearing a sheet around my body. Then he looked into the living room. Kwest and I forgotten to pick up our clothes after we had sex the first time on his couch.

Tommy hit the wall next to the door, making the wall crack a little. He glared at Kwest who was smirking. What was that look in Tommy's eyes? Was he really hurt? Maybe he should have thought about that before he banged a nameless whore.

I thought he was going to hit Kwest and he almost did. But then he looked at me for a minute. His eyes took on a look I had seldom seen. Tommy knew he had finally lost me. I was here with Kwest and it was Tommy who had pushed me there.

He cursed under his breath and left in a huff.

"You ready for more?" I asked turning Kwest to face me.

"Always." Kwest smiled and shut the door.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? I hope you liked it. My poor little Jommy heart hurt a little when I wrote it. Ok a lot! Hahaha. But I needed to get this idea out. It was running around in my head since I wrote the Juderman smut. Review please. Next one shot I post will be Jommy Smut!! Yay my favorite. **


End file.
